yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кизана Сунобу
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Кизана Сунобу '(англ. ''Kizana Sunobu) — третья соперница Аяно и лидер клуба драмы. Внешний вид У Кизаны фиолетовые закрученные хвосты, которые закреплены двумя красными розами. У неё фиолетовые глаза. Она носит черный чокер с красной розой в центре и фиолетовые чулки с розовыми розами и зелёными листьями на них. На левой руке она носит красную повязку лидера с изображением масок трагедии и комедии. Личность Она негативно относится к большинству лидеров клубовKizana on club leaders, к тем, кто популярнее или лучше в чём-то, чем онаKizana hates popular girls В гипотетическом диалоге на собрании лидеров клубов она просила больше денег, чем требуется, просто потому что другой получил больше денег на нужды клубаhypothetical dialogue in the meeting room… Отношения Сенпай Судя по описанию на сайте, она думает, что Таро отлично будет дополнять её клуб; также она хочет стать его Джульеттой, и мечтает, чтобы он стал её Ромео. Если она вступит в отношения с Сенпаем, то она сделает из него актёраWhat would Senpai’s life look like if he ended up with one of the other rivals? Мегами Сайко Кизана завидует Мегами и хочет занять ее место самой популярной девушки в школе,just some questions for yandere dev: p так как цель Кизаны — стать «королевой школы».Kizana’s opinion on the rivals Муджа Кина и Мида Рана Кизана думает, что они привлекают слишком много внимания и могут «украсть» внимание к ней. Ока Руто Кизана думает, что Ока — странный, жуткий урод. Кокона Харука Кокона восхищается Кизаной и пытается подражать ей, чем сильно раздражает её, так как она копирует её «уникальный стиль». Токуко Китагава Из-за упрямого характера Токуко, она часто ссорится с Кизаной. Тем не менее, на момент начала игры, Токуко не желает ей смертиQuestions for dev Клуб драмы Кизана — лидер клуба драмы. Чтобы вступить в клуб, Аяно должна будет поговорить с ней. Любые члены клуба, которые стали свидетелями убийства, будут отчитываться перед ней, и она либо выгонит Аяно из клуба, либо не даст ей вступить в клуб. В будущем, если клуб расформируется до наступления назначенной недели, то будет короткая сцена об этом, в которой Кизана выразит некоторые очень грустные чувстваFrequently Asked Questions Интересы thumb|center|300px : Примечание: Представленные интересы могут измениться в финальной версии игры. На данный момент интересы соперниц можно узнать только через интернет, но для удобства их «получение» описано так же, как и у других учеников. '''Нравится * Драма — Пройти с ней мимо клуба драмы. * Кошки — Пройти с ней мимо котёнка (он неподалёку от зоны мусоросжигателя). * Сплетни — Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Кизаной. * Друзья — Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Деньги — Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Спорт — Зайти с ней в спортзал. * Видеоигры — Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Мемы — Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Насилие — Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Одиночество — Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. Факты * Её имя «気障な» (kizana) в переводе с японского означает «пафосная», а фамилия «スノブ» (sunobu) является искаженным английским словом «snob» — «задирать нос». * YandereDev считает, что причина её 2-х недельного отсутствия будет то, что она сломает костьAbsences * Мать Кизаны тоже актрисаSome Questions about Character’s Mothers * Она занимает второе место по оценкам в школе, потому что не любит быть ниже другихQuestions for dev ** Первое место занимает Мегами. * Кизана одна из самых богатых учениц в школеRichest students at Akademi and other questions * В финальной игре YandereDev планирует добавить секретный код, который позволит игроку сменить её цвет волос и глазThe Curious Case of Kokona Haruka * Причёска Кизаны должна напоминать сердце. Сам YandereDev говорил, что этого эффекта добиться сложно. * YandereDev думает, что она может добавлять в свою речь французские и латинские фразы, чтобы создать образ утонченного, образованного человекаQuestion to YandereDev * Кизана хочет быть только главной актрисой.Three questions about Kizana * YandereDev думает, что у Кизаны с самого детства была жизненная цель играть на сцене. * Кизана приезжает в школу на лимузинеQurestions * Её любимый мюзикл ― «Призрак Оперы». Не смотря на то, что она говорит что это её «любимый», она не смотрела его уже годы; изначально она посмотрела его, будучи ребёнком, и её мысленный образ романтизирован, это утрированная версия её детских воспоминаний. Если бы она посмотрела его снова, это было бы совсем не так, как ей казалось в детстве, и она будет разочарована. Однако, она пока не знает об этом. Причина, по которой она не собирается смотреть его снова в том, что когда она впервые посмотрела его, она поклялась себе, что не будет смотреть его снова, пока её актёрское мастерство не достигнет определённого уровняRandom questions I have Источники en:Kizana Sunobu de:Kizana Sunobu es:Kizana Sunobu fr: Kizana Sunobu pl: Kizana Sunobu pt-br: Kizana Sunobu zh-tw: Kizana Sunobu Категория:Лидеры групп Категория:Соперницы Категория:Влюблённая по уши (характер) Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Клуб драмы Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:В разработке